


Woozi, ¿cuál es tu tipo ideal?

by Letbell



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letbell/pseuds/Letbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ante la pregunta de su tipo ideal, Lee Jihoon no sabe cómo responder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woozi, ¿cuál es tu tipo ideal?

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer drabble JiCheol y siendo honesta lo escribí para mi, pero el otro día estuve pensando por qué no publicarlo (si total no es para tanto, a demás de que escasea el JiCheol -en fics- y muchísimo más en español) y aquí está. Espero que os guste~ ;; u ;;

—¿Woozi?

 

El mencionado levantó la cabeza, apartando la mirada de sus dedos, y la dirigió a Ryeowook que le miraba expectante.

 

—¿Sí?

 

—¿Cuál es tu tipo ideal? —le miró sonriendo. Después desvió la vista mirando un poco a todos y dijo: —Parece que está un poco despistado.

 

—Sí, con todo esto del comeback nos faltan horas de sueño —dijo Seungkwan mientras los otros asentían y reían.

 

Woozi seguía mirando a Ryewook intentando encontrar la respuesta en él. A ver, no es que no tuviera un tipo de persona ideal, ¿pero cómo iba a explicar que era diferente, totalmente diferente, a como todo el mundo pensaba que era? ¿cómo iba a decirles que su tipo ideal era de metro setenta y ocho, con ojos negros y pelo actualmente del mismo color, y que justamente estaba sentado a su lado?

Después de varios segundos acabó por apartar la vista del entrevistador y echo una pequeña mirada a todos los miembros, deteniéndose en Seungcheol que le miraba expectante, dándole ánimos porque sabía lo mal que se le daban estas cosas.

 

—Pues… —intentó pensar rápidamente en lo que siempre decían sus compañeros e intento ponerlo en orden—, me gustan las chicas con… con pelo largo, una buena personalidad y que sepan divertirse.

 

—Wow —dijeron todos al unison, incluso Ryeowook.

 

Miró al frente, porque de nuevo había tenido la vista baja, y vio como todos sus compañeros le miraban sonrientes. Y por inercia miró a Seungcheol, que todavía seguía con la sonrisa en la cara, y se sintió culpable, sentía que le había traicionado.

Pero qué estúpido, ¿verdad? El líder de SEVENTEEN ni siquiera sabía de sus sentimientos así que ¿por qué iba a estar traicionándolo? A Jihoon a veces le gustaría poder simplemente borrar estos sentimientos tan unilaterales que sentía y centrarse solamente en escribir canciones.

Lo único que podía sacar de todo esto es que las canciones acababan saliendo más románticas.

 

En cuanto acabó la entrevista, se hicieron una foto para el twitter oficial de la emisora y salieron poco a poco despidiéndose de todos. Woozi había intentado estar atento a todo, pero solo lo logró a veces porque los pensamientos de esa pregunta tan típica, y tan aburrida, no paraban de rondarle la cabeza.

 

—¿Todo bien? —sintió como un brazo rodeaba sus hombros.

 

—Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? —sonrío quitándole hierro al asunto.

 

—Cualquier cosa estoy aquí, ¿vale? —Seungcheol, siendo tan amable con él desde que se conocieron siendo trainees.

 

—¡S.Coups, ven aquí delante! —Seokmin parecía llamarle desde el principio de la fila así que con una sonrisa y un apretón cariñoso, Seungcheol, la persona de la cual estaba terriblemente enamorado, se dirigió corriendo a ver qué es lo que querían los revoltosos del grupo.


End file.
